Love In An Elevator
by deppaholic123
Summary: What happens when  two CIA agents get stuck in an elevator? Read on and find out! Agent Sands/OFC One Shot


I don't own Sands and I don't get money for this. Its just for fun. Alexis Michaels belongs to me. Feedback is appreciated, encouraged, and welcomed.. thanks! This is a one shot about Agent Sands and a new addition to the agency, Alexis Michaels. What happens when two CIA agents get stuck in an elevator? Read on and find out!

Love In An Elevator

Alexis Michaels sighed as she stepped out of the superior officer's office. Since getting her badge some days before, she'd been waiting for them to get her out on a mission. Walking up the hall, she stopped short when she saw him...again. She'd heard about him..was almost afraid of him, but in the most exciting of ways. Agent Sands. She watched as he walked towards her, talking animatedly on his cellphone and bit her lip as a wave of desire hit her. The man was gorgeous, every inch of him. From his dark hair all the way down to his black boots. He passed by, not noticing her and she watched as he went on down the hall. Coming back to her senses, she ducked into the ladies room. Looking in the mirror, she sighed. Her long, auburn hair was up in a twist and she'd wore a stuffy business suit for this meeting. Her glasses were perched on her nose and she hated them. He'd never notice her like this, and she wanted him to notice her. Why..she wasn't sure. She just knew that since her first glimpse of him the day before, she couldn't get him off her mind. She took off her glasses and put back in her contacts and pulled the clip from her hair, letting it fall just past her shoulders. Smiling to herself, she walked out of the ladies room and down the hall. Little did she know she'd walked right past a figure dressed in black who was eyeing her just as she had been him.

Sands grinned cockily as the new agent passed him. He hadn't missed the glances she'd given him when she thought he wasn't looking. The girl wanted him, that was apparent. Good thing too, becuase he wanted her too. He saw that she'd taken her hair down and taken off the glasses she was wearing earlier. What he wouldn't give at that moment to get her alone somewhere. Didn't matter where, just alone. Give her a ride she wouldn't soon forget. His jeans tightened at the mere thought of doing just that. Making her scream his name. Giving her another kind of introduction to the Agency. He smiled at the thought of it. It had been a few days for him, so he was due for it. He continued on with the business at hand. Time for fun later.

Later that day..

Alexis was finally finished with her orientation and it was a good thing too, becuase she was bored to death. Walking down the hall, she saw the elevator doors just about to shut. Cursing softly, she ran the rest of the way and just barely slipped between the doors before they closed. Leaning against the wall and catching her breath, she looked up and gasped. On the other side of the elevator, near the doors, stood Sands. Biting her lip, she looked down. Then she looked back up, and into the most intense pair of brown eyes imaginable. They eyed each other, not saying a word. He looked her up and down as she did the same, a smirk playing about his lips. Sensuous lips that made Alexis lick her own as she looked at him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She had no doubt that this man's kisses would be like a passionate tornado. Sands watched her closely. She seemed to be nervous, but at the same time, he could see the lust in her eyes. She wanted him , alright.

"You must be new to the Angency..I'm Agent Sands.." He said, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Yeah, I am..I'm..uh... Alexis Michaels.." She said as she nervously licked her lips again.

Sands smirked again at the obvious effect he was having on her. His jeans once again became very uncomfortable as he watched her lick those luscious lips again. He wondered how they'd feel wrapped around him. It was time to find out, he decided. Reaching behind his back,he hit the stop button and the elevator shuddered to a stop. Alexis gasped and hung onto the bar.

"What the hell just happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, the damn thing just stopped all of sudden. Figures too, it'll fuckin take 'em forever to find us."

"It will?" she said, biting her lip.

"Yeah, it will, sweet cheeks. This place is full of elevators and we're near the top floors. So we may as well just relax and wait.." he said with a cocky grin.

Alexis almost groaned out loud. She was in a stuck elevator, alone with Sands and nervous as hell. "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do, sit here and stare at each other?"

"Well, sweet thing, that depends..." he said as he walked over to where she was, leaning against the wall with one hand. He peered down at her, and Alexis bit her lip as his eyes bored into hers.

"O-on what?" she asked, nervously. God, he was so hot, but so dangerous looking. She wanted to touch him.. and badly.

"On this..." And with that, he grasped her hair and pulled her head back, his mouth crashing down onto hers in a savage kiss. Before she could stop it, a moan escaped and her hands clutched the front of his shirt. His tongue was like a hot tornado in her mouth, swirling and thrusting. Christ, she tastes good, he thought as he pinned her to the wall with his body, deepening the kiss. Alexis couldn't think straight. All she could think of was that she was right about his kiss and that he tasted wonderful. She wondered what the rest of him tasted like. Her hands moved up his chest and around his neck, tangling in his dark hair as he kissed her. She felt a deep throb between her thighs and moaned again. She wanted him...right there in that damned elevator.

"You want me..." he growled softly as he panted against her lips.

"H-how do you know?" She answered, trying not to moan again. His body felt so good, pinning her there to the wall.

"There are ways of finding out..." he whispered hotly in her ear as his hand stole up her thigh and under her skirt. Alexis let out a soft whimper as her hand lightly rubbed at his chest. She did want him, no denying that. His hand continued its journey until he reached the silk covered heat of her and stroked a finger over it.

"Ohhh..." was all she could get out..

"You're soaked, sweetness.." He smirked as his finger slid past the silk crotch of her panties and dipped into her heat. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, parting her thighs to give him better access. Moaning to encourage him, she rocked against his probing fingers.

"Yes, Sands...god yes...don't..stop..." She got out between pants as his fingers thrust harder, his thumb feircely strumming over her highly sensitive center. It wasn't long before he brought her to a shuddering orgasm that left her dazed and her knees weak. Her eyes were closed as her head leaned against the wall of the elevator. Then she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. Pushing him back slightly, she said nothing as she rubbed her hand over the crotch of his jeans.

"Feels like I'm not the only one excited..." she said with a smirk of her own and suddenly feeling really bold..."Wonder what I can do to help that?"

Sands watched her as she unbuttoned his shirt with her other hand, letting it hang open. Kissing a hot trail down to the waist band of his jeans, she slowly went to her knees. Unbuttoning the fly of his jeans, she gasped as she freed his hard, throbbing cock. Christ, he was huge! Keeping her eyes locked on his, she lightly flicked her tongue over the taut head,making him groan and thrust his hips forward..

"Oh christ, woman!" he said between clenched teeth as she slowly went down on him. Her mouth was so hot on him and he knew he wouldn't be able to take much before he exploded. Watching his face, Alexis was pleased that she was giving him that much pleasure. His head was thrown back and moans were coming from him. Sensing he might not be able to hold off much longer, she stopped, much to his dismay. Standing up and leaning back agaisnt the wall, she pulled him close, kissing him passionately...

"I want you inside me... f**k me, Sands..." She whispered against his lips. Undoing her own blouse and slipping down her strapless bra, she pressed close to him, letting them rub against his chest and moaning. Sands wasted no time in lifting her skirt and sliding her thong to the side. Pulling her legs up around his waist,he forcefully thrust into her, making her nearly scream from the feel of him filling her.

"That what you wanted, sugar snatch?" he growled as he thrust again.

"Yes...oh god yes... f**k me hard..." she moaned as she began pushing hard against him. Sands worked into a hot, hard rhythm, his mouth finding her nipples and sucking them hard. Alexis cried out as he filled her over and over again, his thrusts hard and passionate.

"Oh christ you're so damn tight and hot..." he barely got out as his lips found hers in a hot, fiery kiss. Moaning into his mouth, Alexis' body arched and shuddered as he hit that spot inside her over and over. Sensing her climax wasn't far away, he kept hitting that same sensitive spot, finally feeling her spasm as she exploded. Alexis screamed his name as her climax hit, still pushing hard against him. The hard ripples along his cock sent Sands over the edge as well, his head thrown back, eyes closed, and back arching as he came with a vengeance. After the last wave of pleasure crashed, they leaned against the wall, panting and holding onto each other. Sands pulled her to him and kissed her again, this time a little softer, but still full of passion.

"That...was...amazing..." Alexis said when she could finally find her voice.

"Yeah, yeah it was..." Sands answered with a smirk.

They had just fixed thier clothes when the lights came back on in the elevator and the doors opened. Walking out, Sands stopped her just before they left the alcove.

"What do you say we go to my hotel room and go for round two?" he smirked.

Alexis kissed him softly.. "I'm ready when you are..." she grinned. 


End file.
